E-1: Front-Door Key
The mission "E-1: Front Door Key" is the first mission to take place in the Treacherous Mansion. Here, the Polterpup returns once again to take away the key Luigi needed to get inside Treacherous Mansion, and Luigi must, once again, chase it down. For the location of the Boo, go here. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "''The paranormal activity in this mansion is completely off the charts! Stay on your toes, and start looking for the Dark Moon piece. ''" Starting Dialogue "Luigi, the final Dark Moon piece appears to be located here, in the Treacherous Mansion! But I'm reading the highest levels of paranormal activity ever recorded...in the history of forever! No paranormal researcher worth their salt would go near the place. Yep, going in there is an absolutely terrible idea...for me! You, on the other hand... Well, you don't really have a choice! You're the only one who can recover the final Dark Moon piece! But don't despair, son! Look on the bright side! You...um... You...ah... You...have a very bushy mustache!" "Sorry, I'm no good at pep talks... Anyhoo, this here is the Front-Door Key for the Treacherous Mansion! It'll make getting into the mansion a whole lot easier, so don't go losing it! I tried to pinpoint the Dark Moon piece, but there's just too much paranormal interference in there. You'll have to look for it the old-fashioned way. Good luck, Luigi. You're going to need it..." New Ghosts * Possessed Armor * Strong Hider Mission Goals Overall Goal * Use the Front-Door Key to open the Front Entrance of the Treacherous Mansion. Once inside, start looking for the Dark Moon piece. * Follow the Polterpup and recover the Front-Door Key. Other Goals * Unlock the front entrance. * Recover the Front-Door Key Story Luigi is first pixelated to the Veranda, where he opens the gates to Treacherous Mansion, and nearly falls off the cliffs for his hat. The first thing Luigi must do is balance his way across the unstable cliffs that lead up to the front door. Once he crosses, he'll be free to open the front door. However, as he goes to open it, who else but the Polterpup shoots out of the door, knocking the key out of Luigi's hand. They both look at it on the floor before the Polterpup steals it away and heads to the Haunted Catacombs beneath the mansion. After Luigi exclaims his distaste for the ghostly pup, he gets up and starts to follow it once more. He follows it down to a hole in the wall, where he sees it has ended up in the Guard Tunnel. E. Gadd calls Luigi to say: "Gah! Bad dog! That Polterpup is just sitting there, barely out of reach! If only he knew the trouble he's causing us. Do you happen to have a haunted doggie treat on you? Maybe you can lure him over! Sorry, I just realized how ridiculous that sounded... I guess you're gonna need to find some other way in there, son!" As there is no other way to get down, Luigi must go to the well, and reveal a chain with the Dark-Light Device so that he can let himself down to the Bottom of Well. After he pulls away a wall to the right, he can enter the Guard Tunnel. The Polterpup runs away to the Ceremonial Chamber, and Luigi must pull away another wall. As he does so, two Strong Greenies appear, and after them, another Strong Greenie with a Strong Slammer. After capturing them, Luigi can move on to the Cliffside. Here, he'll need to turn the valve and quickly run under the closing gate. After clearing that, he can move on to the Ceremonial Chamber. He'll see the Polterpup run off again. Now, he must grab the web ball by the armor on the left, and light it up with the fire he saw when entering. Then he goes back and lights all the statues with torches by going up to the string under them. After this, a chair with a suit of armor comes up, and the suits of armor come to life. Luigi must lead them onto the rug on the floor, and pull it our from under them to reveal a Strong Greenie was possessing the armor. After he defeats both suits, he can sit on the chair and head down into the Haunted Catacombs. Here, Luigi has to follow the dog's paw print trail, or he will end up back at the start. There are three levels, and with 1 being the farthest from Luigi, the correct path is 1-Right, 1-Right, and 3-Right. Then he'll reach a door which leads to the Underground Lab. After two Strong Greenies attempt to give life to a suit of armor, he'll have to capture them and a Strong Sneaker. He can then progress to the second part of the Catacombs. Once again, Luigi must follow the trail of paw prints, however it's not long. One hall and you're done. Luigi can then enter the Dungeon Cells. He'll see the Polterpup run further into this room, and as he goes to chase it, a Strong Hider will appear. It is the only ghost in the room, so it's not a big deal. Luigi will make it to a set of three cells. He can walk into the third and first, as the bars are not real. He must go into the third cell, and pull the chain so the painting of a bomb turns around. Then he must go outside the second cell, and use the Dark-Light on that painting. He can then access the second cell from the first cell. Now he must check the barrel where the Polterpup is hiding, and Luigi has the chance to finally capture it. After he does so, he can get his key back. E. Gadd will call in to say: "Bravo, Luigi! Someone needs to put a leash on that blasted pooch! Eh, You're pretty far from the mansion's entrance now. It'll be faster for me to bring you back here and then send you to the entrance. Hold on!" Luigi then ends the mission. After Mission Dialogue "Welcome back, youngster! Nice work hunting down that Front-Door Key. That dog really took you for a walk! Ho ho!" "Ha! Gotcha now, you spooky mutt! I made some adjustments to the capture mechanism so he couldn't escape this time. Although, you didn't encounter as many ghosts as I thought you would. However, that was just the basement of the Treacherous Mansion! Who knows what the rest of the place has in store for you? The mansion looks a lot creepier than the last time I saw it. I wonder who's been redecorating? Anyhoo, I'll adjust the Pixelator to send you to the mansion's entrance. In the meantime, why don't you do some training in the ScareScraper? You'll need to keep your skills sharp to make it through the Treacherous Mansion!" Videos Trivia * What takes place in the Underground Lab is a reference to Frankenstein's Monster. Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Treacherous Mansion Category:Treacherous Mansion Missions Category:E-1: Front-Door Key